Back Home
by XxPrincessAixX
Summary: When Claire comes back to Westchester with her new hot bestfriend what will the Pretty Committee do? Will they let go of Massie to join Claire? Or will they all turn into LBR's in a matter of seconds?
1. Summary

**Massie Block:** She has everything. Now that she's in highschool nothing can stand in her way. But what happens when Claire gets back from Hollywood? Does her alpha status turn into LBR?

**Alicia Rivera:** Alicia is dating total HART, her dad's a famous lawyer, and she's part of the Pretty Committee. What could go wrong?

**Kristen Gregory: **Still single. When Claire comes back, will she make peace and let Claire set her up?

**Dylan Marvil: **Two guys are head over heels for her! Who will she choose? And more importantly will she choose Massie over Claire?

**Claire Lyons:** Back at BOCD with her bestfriend Riley after being in Hollywood for 3 years. Will she forgive Massie for what she did and go straight back to her? Or will she start her own clique with her own friends?

**Say Hello To Riley Patterson:** Met Claire when they were shooting the movie _Written, Wrote, Done._ Been best friends ever since. Goes to Westchester with Claire while shooting another movie. She would never go to Massie for anything. Right?

**There's the summary for the new series! I hope you like it! I'll update as much as I can.**

**xoxo,**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	2. Reuniting

She was home. After 3 years she finally came home. Claire drove her black Lexus into the driveway of her new loft.

"Wow! This place looks ah-mazing!" Claire's new best friend Riley said.

"I know! Oh yeah, you know how I told you about BOCD?" Claire asked

"Uh-huh. That's where the back-stabbing bitch best friend goes to school."

"Well we're…kinda going to be going there for highschool."

"You're kiddin' right?" Riley asked turning to Claire

"Nope. My mother and agent said that we HAD to get an education and all the other schools around here are terrible. But this way we get to torment her and her little lying man toy." Claire said giggling

"I guess.'' Riley said. "Oh yeah, I CALL THE ROOM WITH A VIEW!" she ran up the stairs racing for the stairs. Claire ran up after her looking for the best room. Claire loved being with Riley. She was an actress who was funny, smart, and just fun to be around. They were like sisters. Claire couldn't wait to be at BOCD.

BOCD

BOCD Halls

Tuesday, October 5

8:31 AM

Massie Block opened her locker. She breathed in the smell of her Chanel. 19, reminding her that she was an alpha. Massie slicked on her orange sherbert Glossip Girl lipgloss. Alicia stopped by Massie's locker.

"Hey Mass. What's up?" Alicia asked. Suddenly Dylan and Kristen ran up next to Alicia and Massie.

"Ohmegawd! Guys you won't believe it! There are 2 models joining BOCD!" Dylan asked

"One of them is a blonde and the other is brunette." Kristen added

"Are you serious? Are you absolutely sure they aren't LBR's?" Massie asked

"Duh! I'm pretty sure I know who LBR's are and aren't." Dylan said. "Look there they are!"

Claire and Riley walked down the hall with their arms linked. They got to their lockers across from the Pretty Committee. The girls saw the blonde whisper something to the brunette girl. She looked back at them and laughed.

"Ok I think we better talk to them. You know tell them who's on top here." Massie announced. She started to strut over to the two new students, the Pretty Committee following close behind.

"Hi I'm Massie Block. Are you new here?" Massie asked the blonde

"What do you think?" Claire asked putting on a bittersweet smile

"Well what are your names?"

"Are you serious? You don't know _us?_" Riley asked faking shock.

"Uh sorry no."

"Check on the cover of Teen Vogue, People, or Us Weekly."

"Oh my gawd! _You're the_ Riley Patterson?" Alicia asked with wide eyes

"Yup. Gosh is that so hard to believe?"

"Then who are you?" Massie asked turning to Claire. Claire just smiled and ate a gummy bear.

"Want one?" Claire asked offering Massie a gummy bear. Massie's eyes widened.

"_Kuh-laire!?_ What are _you_ doing back in Westchester?" Massie fumed

"Are you still with the little cheater?"

"Hey Mass everything all right?" Cam asked as he put his arm around Massie, "Who's this?" Claire whispered something to Riley that made Riley smirk.

"Woah! Hottie alert!" Derrick said looking at Claire and Riley. "Hi. I'm Derrick Harrington. Nice to meet you."

"Hi. I'm Riley Patterson." Riley smiled

" _You're the_ Riley Patterson? You're kidding right? Haven't you been in like a gazillion movies?"

"Somewhere around there. Well we got to get to class so bye!" Riley said pulling a giggling Claire along.

"Mass who was that? She looked really familiar." Cam asked his girlfriend

"Ugh!" Massie grunted and walked away with the P.C.

I am going to get make Claire an LBR again no matter what it takes, Massie thought. I just can't stand for this! _The_ Claire Lyons will not steal my alpha spot. I still have the Pretty Committee with me anyways. Massie looked at Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. Alicia looked lost in thought while Dylan and Kristen looked worried.

At least I still have my friends…I hope…

**Hi! This is my first chapter of my new story! Please review so I know if you guys like it or not. **

**BYE!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	3. Plotting&Scheming

BOCD

Science Class

Tuesday, October 5

8:45

The bell rang. As the Pretty Committee entered their science class Massie scanned the room.

Good no sign of Kuh-laire or Riley, Massie thought. She took her seat in the center of the class where her desk was. Mr. Garnett, their science teacher, started to lecture the class on different rocks and minerals. Massie took out her enV and quickly texted the P.C. under her desk.

**Massie:** We have 2 find a way 2 destroy C and R ASAP!

**Alicia:** We can do the period prank again

**Kristen: **No too 7th grade.

**Dylan: **Whatevr we do it has 2 b in front of the entire school

**Massie: **Duh! What about during lunch we'll do it.

**Kristen: **Done.

**Dylan:** Done.

**Alicia: **At lunch it is then.

Massie closed her phone and pretended to listen to the teacher. She was thinking of the disses she could use for Claire and Riley. I guess we just have to wait until lunch then, Massie thought.

BOCD

Math Class

Tuesday, October 5

8:52

Claire sat in her seat boredly listening to her teacher's lecture on pi. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She got a text from Riley.

**Riley:** U thinking on making them go down the food chain like moi?

**Claire:** Duh. But what should we do?

**Riley: **Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Just wait 'till lunch.

**Claire:** K. We're going to sit with Layne and Dempsey.

**Riley: **Who?

**Claire: **You'll see.

**Riley: **Whatevs.

Claire slipped her phone back in her pocket. I wonder if at least _they_ will remember me, Claire thought. I mean come on they're my friends. They would never forget me.

Suddenly the bell rang. Kids filed out of the classroom together. Riley came next to Claire.

"'Kay so what are we going to do?" Riley asked walking to the library, Claire following.

"You know how Halloween is coming soon? Well I heard from a few people that every year the tramp and her army host a big party. I was thinking maybe we could steal her army and…" Claire paused for dramatic effect

"Annnd?" Riley asked anxious

"And we can either crash the party or have an even bigger party so we could get rid of all her followers and gain what is rightfully ours. The alphas."

"Love it! We shall start after lunch then!" Riley and Claire walked into the quiet library. They took a seat at a table with 3 girls sitting there. Claire recognized them in an instant.

"Hey guys!" Claire greeted. The three girls looked confused. It's not everyday a total A-lister comes up to say hi.

"Um…who are you?" Layne asked. Claire felt hurt.

"You don't remember me? It's me Claire. We were best friends in 7th grade. Remember?"

"CLAIRE!?" the three girls said in unison

"And I'm Riley. Thank you for actually noticing me." Riley said sarcastically

"Claire what are you doing back here? I thought you were in Hollywood! How long are you staying? Wait you are staying right?" Layne had so many questions to ask

"Chill, chill. I'm staying. Don't worry. I came back to take a break with my friend Riley. She has a movie which they're shooting close to here." Claire said smiling at her friend

"I missed you!" Layne gave Claire a hug which she returned happily.

"Do you guys still protest like crazy?" Claire asked jokingly

"Maybe…" Meena said. Claire smiled

"Same old for you guys I see. Oh yeah if I invited you to a party would you come without wearing anything creepy or protesting?" Claire asked

"I guess…but will Massie and her clones be there?" Layne asked

"Hell no! She's a disgusting back-stabber. Why would we invite her?" Riley asked with a sour look.

"Then of course we'll go! When and where?" Heather asked

"We'll give you the details later." Riley said. Just then the bell rang. The girls stood up.

"Is it ok if we sit with you at lunch?" Claire asked. The girls all nodded smiling

"Welcome back." Layne said smiling.

"We'll meet you there because we have to stop at our locker." Riley said pulling Claire with her to another hall.

"That went perfect" Riley said smiling. The two girls walked down the hall. After putting their books away into their lockers they walked to the Café.

"Wanna really make Massie mad?" Claire asked smirking

"Duh. Just say how." Riley said

"Let's make an entrance. We'll walk on the beats of Damaged by Danity Kane." Claire said "3…2…1!" The doors of the New Green Café swung open…

**That's chapter 3 for you guys. Wow...I can't believe how many favorites and reviews I got in one day oo. Thanks guys! I 3 you!**

**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 4:**

**-Someone changes their feeling for someone.**

**-Pasts are heard. **

**Updates will come fast! But on weekdays(except monday because it's Memorial Day) I'm not allowed to use the computer .. But I get out of school Friday so updates will be here soon.**

**xoxo,**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	4. Pasts and Pains

BOCD

New Green Café

Tuesday, October 5

11:06

The Pretty Committee sat at table 18 chatting quietly. The doors of the New Green Café swung open and everyone's heads turned, even Massie's. Claire and Riley strutted into the café. Whispers could be heard from everyone.

_'Woah! New girls are hot!' 'Their outfits are gorgeous!' 'That entrance was cool. I wish we thought of that'_

Massie got angry from hearing everybody talking about Kuh-laire and Riley. Claire was still the LBR she was back in 7th grade wasn't she? The gummy bear eating, Ked wearing, Claire. Riley and Claire walked right pass the Pretty Committee without even a glance at them. They sat down at table 25 with Layne, Meena, and Heather.

"Wow they're sitting with those LBR's." Kristen commented

"Well Claire and Layne were friends before…so it kinda makes sense." Alicia said eating her salad

"Whatever. They're still not cool enough to be with us" Dylan said uninterested. Massie however was fuming inside. Cam, Derrick, and Josh walked over to table 18. Cam sat next to Massie, Derrick sat next to Cam, and Josh sat next to Alicia.

"Ok guys. Seriously. Who are those new girls?" Cam asked

"If you wanna know so bad the go ask her yourself." Massie said looking away. Derrick shrugged.

"Whatever. Come on guys." Derrick, Cam, and Josh got up and start to walk over to table 25.

Claire and Riley noticed the three Tomahawk boys walking over to them. They started to whisper something to each other.

"Hello ladies how are you?" Derrick asked sitting next to Claire. Cam sat on Derrick's right and Josh sat next to Riley.

"What do you want Derrick?" Layne asked staring at the boys.

"Well we just wanted to ask these beautiful girls something. You don't have to get all mad Layne" Derrick said

"So what _do_ you want?" Claire asked staring at Derrick

"Well first off, what is your name? We already know Riley." Cam said now looking at Claire. Claire stared at Can blankly.

"How come no one knows me?" Claire asked Riley.

"Guys are crazy. Actually everyone at this school is crazy" Riley replied

"Are you _absolutely_ sure you don't recognize me?" Claire asked Cam

"Uh no?" Cam said

"Let's see…I'll give you a few hints…I used to live with Massie, I wore Keds a lot before, and oh did I forget? I was your FIRST KISS." Claire said with no emotion. Cam's face was priceless. He was very shocked apparently.

"Claire?..." he whispered

"About time. Gosh is that so hard to figure out?" Claire asked and popped a gummy bear into her mouth.

"It really is you. Well since you're still eating those gummy bears…What are you doing back here?" Cam asked

"Riley here is shooting a movie close by and my agent said I needed a break from the good life."

"Hey why did you two break up?" Riley asked

"It was nothing…" Cam said looking away

"Aw…are you afraid to tell her? Well if you won't I will then." Claire said and began her story.

**FLASHBACK**

_After Claire got the text from Cam during the Pimp my Locker contest and the boyfast was over she couldn't wait to see him. Two hours later she walked into Starbuck's with Kristen and Alicia. Massie said she had "stuff" to do and Dylan couldn't come. _

_As they entered the store something caught Alicia's eye. Alicia's brown eyes widened._

_"What? What's wrong with you?" Kristen asked. Claire looked at the two girls. Alicia whispered something into Kristen's ear and Kristen's eyes widened too searching the room. Claire's eyes followed until she saw it._

_Massie was in a corner making out with Cam._

_Claire's eyes started to water. The three girls walked up to the two teenagers._

_"What so you lied? Your text was a lie? And Massie how could you? You __being back-stabbers!" Claire said and ran out of the room. Kristen followed her and Alicia followed as quickly as she could. _

_Massie and Cam stared at the door that the three girls just exited out of. They were shocked that they saw them._

_"Uh-oh…" they said together._

_Outside Starbuck's Claire slid down on the wall crying. Her phone rang._

_"Claire honey! It's your agent! We need you to make a decision to move out here for you movie! Tell me when you have your decision by tomorrow." Her agent said into the phone_

_"Don't worry…I'm going…" Claire sobbed and hung up the phone. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hm…Well from what Claire has told me about everyone in Westchester it seems like the CamxClaire relationship is very dramatic." Riley said biting into her sandwich.

"I know. That's why I moved to Hollywood." Claire agreed boredly

"Um hello we're still here." Josh said awkwardly. He looked over at Cam to see his head down.

"Then leave." Claire said bitterly mostly saying it to Cam.

"Whatever then." Derrick said getting up. "Nice seeing you again Claire."

"Back at you D." Claire said showing a small smile.

"Look Claire I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you or anything but-" Cam said but was cut off by Claire

"Nuh-uh. It's been 3 years. I'm not taking any apologies anymore." Claire said and shooed him away. After they left Claire took out a notebook from her bag.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked

"After remembering all that and everything else I have an idea for a song. And just in time. I have a concert coming up in about a week." Claire said grinning and writing down her lyrics.

The Pretty Committee stared at Claire's table while they were talking. Massie hated seeing Claire smiling at Derrick. She couldn't take it anymore. She quickly put on her grape Glossip Girl lipgloss and got up.

"Massie where are you going?" Alicia asked

"To re-greet our new classmates." Massie said walking away…

**Well! Flashbacks can be a pain sometimes...I hope you like it.**

**NEXT TIME ON BACK IN WESTCHESTER:**

**-Disses get thrown back an forth**

**-Why Claire started singing**

**-What happens with the Pretty Committee**

**Review please!! I 3 you!**

**xoxo,**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	5. Disses, Recruiting,and a few Red Spots?

BOCD

The New Green Café

Tuesday, October 5

11:15AM

Massie walked over to table 25. She wanted so bad to make sure that Claire and Riley were put in their place. She got over to their table but everyone ignored her except Meena and Heather. Massie waited a few minutes. Nothing. She finally cleared her throat. Layne, Claire, and Riley looked up.

"Can we help you?" Riley asked staring at Massie

"Yes you can. I was just thinking that we should start out new. Fresh." Massie said faking a smile

"No thank you. I don't think that we would like to have any more drama in our lives besides acting. You know, 'cause some of us can actually get into acting." Claire said smiling back at Massie

"Just 'cause you got the part in Dial L for Loser doesn't mean that I can't act." Massie said

"Yes but it does mean that I'm a _better_ actor.Think about that."

"Whatevs. So Riley how would you like to start over?" Massie kept her smile. Riley smiled to.

"No thanks. I'm Claire's friend and I don't need any people who are trampy, boy snatching friends." Riley said. Massie gasped. Her smile faded

"You know what? I have changed my mind…" Massie said angrily

"Great! Does the new one work better?" Riley asked sarcastically still smiling. **(Get it? She kinda like switched minds. Corny I know.)**

"Riley are you a pig?" Massie asked

"No."

"Then stop making those irritating noises! Oops. That was just you talking." Massie said and smirked. Riley's smile didn't fade.

"Massie would you happen to have just gotten out of a beauty shop?"

"Oh yesterday. Why?"

"Pity…It was closed I see…You still have your ugly face and hair." Massie fumed.

"Oh yeah well Riley don't you need a license?"

"Hm…well I do actually."

"Oh it's probably a license to be so ugly." **(I'M SORRY ALL MY COMEBACKS SUCK!! .)** Suddenly a girl with 2 brown side braids walked by. She was holding a paintbrush. Massie paid no mind to it. As the girl sat down at her table Massie felt something wet on her pants. There was red paint on the back of her new white True Religion pants.

"EEP!" Massie screeched and ran back to her table. A few people had seen the red spot on Massie's pants as she was going back to her table. They told their friends, who told their friends, who told their friends, ect. Riley and Claire exited the café to get to their lockers.

"I need a new pair of pants. NOW!" Massie whisper screamed to her friends. Kristen and Alicia stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To tell Claire and Riley to back off. No one messes with my friends." Kristen said.

"Good. Now go now!" Massie said. She and Dylan walked to the nurses' office to borrow a pair of pants.

Kristen and Alicia walked to the lockers to find Riley and Claire giggling. They stopped when they saw Kristen and Alicia walking towards them.

"Claire! I can't believe it's already been 3 years! How have you been?" Alicia asked hugging Claire.

"Fine. Been in a few movies." She replied

"What do you guys want? Aren't you friends with Massie?" Riley asked

"What we can't be friends with Claire and Massie?" Kristen asked

"Uh…I don't really think so."

"Why not?"

" 'Cause Massie's a bitch. You shouldn't really be friends with her.Join our new clique."

"That would be fun…I mean Massie is acting really weird now. And we were there when with you Claire when Massie back-stabbed you." Alicia thought aloud

"So it's settled? You're going to start hanging out with us and dump Massie?" Claire asked hopefully

"Hm…yeah. Def. We missed you." Kristen said hugging Claire.

"Oh yeah I'm having a concert next week. You guys wanna come?" Claire asked her 2 new friends

"Of course!" they said together, "But why did you become a singer?" Alicia asked

"Well after I starred in the movie _Notes of the Heart, _you know the one that had like an artist who sung from her heart, I was offered a recording contract. So of course I went for it." Claire said smiling

"Dude, you have to invite the boys and Pretty Committee. Since you wrote that new song today it would be a perfect time for them to hear it." Riley suggested

"Def. Can you guys come by my place after school today so we could make invitations?" Claire asked Alicia and Kristen

"Ok. I just have to tell Massie I won't be in the carpool today." Alicia said

"Can I ride with you guys then?" Kristen asked

"Of course!" Riley and Claire said together.

"Then I'm good." Kristen smiled. The bell rang once again. The girls got each other's cell phone numbers and said their good byes.

This will be easier than I thought, Claire thought.

**So...Kristen and Alicia are with Claire and Riley now, huh? What about Dylan? I know the perfect songs for Claire to sing at her concert. **

**NEXT ON BACK IN WESTCHESTER:**

**-Claire, Riley, Kristen, and Alicia make the invitations.**

**-Are Massie and Cam getting a little rocky after Cam's little flashback?**

**Keep reading for more! Don't forget to review please. I 3 you!**

**xoxo,**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	6. Preparing for the Party&Arguments

Claire and Riley's Loft

Living Room

Tuesday, October 5

4: 35

Claire, Riley, Kristin, and Alicia sat on the floor of the living room. They were thinking of ideas on how to make their party hotter than Massie's.

"Well where are we going to have it?" Kristin asked

"Why not here?" Alicia asked

"No way. 1.) I don't want this place to be trashed. 2.) It's too small. 3.) I don't want everyone to know where I live because they might tell paparazzi."Riley said.

"Ditto. Why don't we have it at a hotel?" Claire suggested

"Perf. Now it's just which one?"

"We can have it at the Salisbury Hotel. My dad has connections." Alicia said

"Ok. Now I'm going to give each of you a job. Kristen you have food. Alicia decorations. Riley you get a band or artist and make a playlist of music for the party. I'll make the invitations." Claire said, "Don't forget this is a Halloween party."

"Got it." Kristen said

"Check." Alicia replied

"Yes ma'am!" Riley said saluting Claire sarcastically

"And…BREAK!" Claire said and opened her Mac Book Pro. She started to make the invitations. It said:

You have been invited FOR A SPOOKY NIGHT OF FUN

Time: 6: oo pm

Why: it's Halloween! Dress up and have fun!

R.s.v.p.: call either riley, Claire, Kristen, or Alicia

**See you there!!**

Sincerely,

Claire Lyons, Riley Patterson, Kristen Gregory, and Alicia Rivera

"Ok I'm done. What do you guys think?" Claire asked printing out 1 invitation to show the girls.

"I totally heart it!" Alicia said. She was making a list on everything they would need for decorations.

"So cool. Add a little decoration and it'll be perfect." Riley said smiling.

"I agree with Riley" Kristin said looking up from a list of foods.

Claire smiled. She printed out the rest of the invitations. Claire signed into her AIM. Massie, Cam, Derrick, and a few of her celebrity friends were online. She got an IM.

**Fisherboy15: **Look I'm sorry. Pls will u 4give me?

**ClaireBear: **I'll think about it. Talk 2 me when you're not with Massie.

**Fisherboy15: **But

**ClaireBear: **No buts. BYE!

**ClaireBear has signed off. She will receive you IMs when she signs back in.**

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Tuesday, October 5

4:46 PM

Massie was on her computer. She saw Claire's screenname sign in. I am _so_ not talking to her, Massie thought. Instead she clicked on Cam's screenname.

**Queenbee101:** Hey wats up?

**Fisherboy15: **Nothing really, u?

**Queenbee101: **Just bored. Wanna come over?

**Fisherboy15:** Now?

**Queenbee101: **Duh!

**Fisherboy15: **K. I'll be there in 15 mins. Bye

**Queenbee101: **Cya l8r

**Fisherboy15 has signed off. He will receive your IMs when he signs in again.**

Massie signed off too. She turned on her stereo to the song Light Up the Sky by Yellowcard. Massie laid down on her bed and sighed. Claire being here was living hell. The nurse only had a GAP skirt in Massie's size for her to wear. She was furious about that. She heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in," she said to whoever was at the door. The door opened and Cam walked into the room.

"Hey Mass. Everything cool with you?" Cam asked sitting next to Massie.

"No. No everything is not okay. Kristen and Alicia ditched me today for Claire and Riley. At least I still have Dylan." Massie replied sitting up but looking down.

"Aw…come on. Not everything's all that bad. You still have me don't you?" Cam said tilting Massie's head up to see her face.

"Yeah." Massie said and leaned forward. Their lips touched. Cam's tounge licked Massie's bottom lip. She opened her mouth gladly. After 2 minutes they pulled apart.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something. Did you finally find out who the blonde was?" Massie asked looking at Cam

"Yeah…" Cam said not making eye contact

"And what did she tell you?"

"It's Claire. She told everyone what happened. Why we broke up. Why she went to L.A. And it hurt to remember all that."

"How could it hurt? You chose _me_ over _her_ right? And you chose right."

"Yeah but she _was_ my first girlfriend."

"What so you're saying you still have feelings for her?" Massie spat

"I don't know. I mean no. I mean I don't know what I mean!" Cam said standing up

"Cameron Fisher if you are saying you still have feelings for Claire then we are through."

"Well…" Cam started…

**WOAH. DOES CAM STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR CLAIRE? Vote on my poll to see what happens. If you don't vote then I can't decide which couples to use. SO PLEASE VOTE!!**

**Can't really say what will happen next yet. xD**

**I 3 you guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I still have to reply back to them...**

**xoxo,**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	7. Sharing Ideas and Venting Feelings

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Tuesday, October 5

5:05PM

"Well?..." Massie asked glaring

"No. I don't have feelings for her anymore. It just feels weird having her back. I only love you." Cam said. He only said that because he was still unsure of his feelings for Claire. But to make Massie believe him he had to look her in the eyes and not look away. Claire taught him that trick.

"Good." Massie said hugging him. " 'Cause if I find out that you still like her then I will make your life living hell." Massie smiled jokingly

"Yeah, yeah." Cam said leaning for another kiss. Massie leaned in to. They stayed kissing for 2 minutes until they needed air. Cam and Massie smiled at each other.

* * *

Claire and Riley's Loft

Living Room

Tuesday, October 5

5:25PM

"Finished!" Riley said holding up her notebook.

" 'Kay. Let's see what you got." Claire said

"Ok here's my list."

-Damaged by Danity Kane

-Dream Big by Emily Shackleton

-Our Song by Taylor Swift

-Lollipop by Lil' Wayne

-Bye Bye by Mariah Carey

-Take A Bow by Rihanna

-Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

-Love In This Club by Usher

-4 Minutes by Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake

-Party Boy

-Girlfriend by Avril lavigne

-Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy

-Leavin' by Jesse McCartney

"Awesome. Did you get any bands or artists to be there?" Claire asked

"Duh! I have Taylor Swift scheduled and My Chemical Romance. I mean you can't have Halloween without MCR."Riley said smiling

"What do you have 'Leesh?"

"Ok we're going to be having streamers all over the ballroom with black and orange balloons everywhere on the floor. Here's the list for goody bags:"

**BOYS**

-Black or White iPod Nano

-Xbox 360/Wii Games

-Supersoaker Guns

* * *

**GIRLS**

-Glossip Girl Lipgloss

-Gift Certificate to Spa

-Pink or Blue iPod Nanos

"Perf." Claire and Riley said together

"JINX!" the giggled

"Ok…They will be in Coach bags for the girls and Fossil Backpacks for the guys" Alicia said staring at the two celebrities

" Last but not least Kristin! What have you prepared for us today?" Riley asked

"The food items we have shall be a salad bar, steak, a Starbuck's stand that prepares the item the customer wants but adds whip cream and Halloween sprinkles on top," Kristen started

"Very classy" Claire commented smiling

"Chips, soda, and punch." She finished and took a breath

"That sounds so cool! I can't wait for the party." Riley said beaming, "When do we start handing out invites?"

"Tomorrow. I have the guest list right here. Don't worry. There are always going to be a few celebs where ever I go." Claire said holding up a list of people's names.

"Great. Alicia, Kristen do you guys wanna sit at our table tomorrow? That way we can plan the rest of the party." Riley asked

"I don't know…"Kristen said nervously looking down

"You bet! Of course we do! Right Kristen?" Alicia asked staring at Kristen waiting for her answer.

"Yeah. Sure why not?" Kristen said smiling

"Awesome" Claire grinned. She had almost all of her friends back.

"Shoot. It's getting late. I gotta go before my mom kills me. I'll see you later." Kristin said getting up

"Ditto. Bye guys!" Alicia said heading for the door

"Do you guys need a ride for tomorrow? You know, to escape Massie's questions?" Claire asked

"Ehmygawd! Yeah! Thanks for everything" Kristin said smiling

"Me too. I won't be able to face her tomorrow." Alicia agreed

" 'Kay we'll pick you up around 7:45-ish." Riley said waving good bye.

"Bye!" They all said and Alicia and Kristen left

"Well that was pleasant." Riley said

"Yay! I have my friends again!" Claire said happily. Deep down she was hurting from seeing Cam earlier.

"What's wrong? You're never this happy unless your faking and are hiding something."

"Nothings wrong. I'm fine"

"You know you can tell me. I read you better than anyone you know"

"Ok fine…Today at lunch…Hurt."

"You mean after seeing Massie? Or after talking about the past? Or about Cam? Or about all three?"

"About the past and Cam. Massie part I don't care about. I want him to hear the song I wrote today. You have to get him to go to the concert next week. Pleaseeee?" Claire asked

"No problem. I'll invite the "Pretty Committee" she made air quotes around the name, "and Cam's friends. I wanna see their reactions."

"I doubt Massie will come…" Claire said smiling "And I believe that's a good thing. Give them these back stage passes if they say they'll come." Claire took a few passes out of a drawer in her desk.

"Ok. Got it all covered"

"I'm going to get ready for bed. See you in the morning" Claire said and headed up the stairs

"Night." Riley said following Claire up the stairs

**So Cam and Massie are still and item...But things seem to be getting rocky between them. Claire seems to miss Cam but does Cam miss her? Plans for the party are going great, but the Pretty Committee isn't.**

**NEXT TIME:**

**-What happens when Massie finds Alicia and Kristen hanging out with Kuh-laire?**

**-Will they accept the invitation to Claire's concert?**

**-Will Cam finally make up his mind about his love life?**

**Find that all out next time!**

**Thanks for the review. I 3 you! Vote on the poll for your couples!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	8. Everyone Has Their Own Problems

Kristen's Apartment

Outside

Wednesday, October 6

7:50 AM

Claire and Riley pulled up to Kristen's apartment in Claire's black Lexus. Claire honked the horn signaling for Kristen to come outside and get in the car. Kristen exited her apartment while waving bye to her mom. She slid in the backseat of the car.

"Heyyy. Whaddup?" Kristen said putting her knapsack on the floor.

"Hey bay." Riley said turning around to face Kristen, "How are you this fine morning?"

"Wonderful. You guys?"

"Terrific. Now buckle up 'cause I'm not in the mood to get a ticket" Claire said grinning

"Fine fine…We pickin' up Leesh now?" Kristen asked putting on her seat belt

"Course. How did Massie react when you told her you didn't need a ride? Did you tell her you were riding with us?" Riley asked

"She freaked when I told her. I think she was having a seizure." Kristen said giggling. All the girls laughed while Alicia was getting in the car.

"What's so funny?" Alicia asked looking at everyone.

"Kristen told us about how Massie almost had a seizure when she told her that she was riding with us" Claire said "How did she react when you told her?"

"Uh…well…" Alicia started when they heard a car pull up behind them.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Riley asked smirking

"Well…then let's go see her reaction" Claire said opening her car door.

"I don't know about this…" Alicia said unsure

"Oh come on Leesh. Live a little! Even _I Kristen Gregory_ am going to see her reaction." Kristen said smiling. Alicia gave up and got out of the car followed by Kristen.

Inside the Range Rover Massie was doing her make-up. She looked up and saw people getting out of a car in front of them.

Who is that, Massie thought, EHMYGAWD! IS THAT ALICIA AND KRISTEN WITH KUH-LAIRE? How could they??

Riley, Claire, Kristen, and Alicia walked up next to Massie's window. Claire knocked on the window and Massie lowered it.

"Alicia! Kristen! What are you doing with _them??_" Massie asked furious

"Massie dear, how are you?" Claire asked smiling "I have something for you"

"Oh yeah and what would that be?"

"Here. Invites to go to my concert and party. Of course I have one for you to give to Dylan too." Claire said taking out the black and orange invitations and handing them to Massie. Massie quickly read the invitation and threw it on the seat next to her.

"How could you steal my friends? This isn't Hollywood Kuh-laire. This is Westchester. And in Westchester I rule." Massie said glaring at the four girls

"Well we'll just see about that now won't we, girls?" Claire said turning around to look at the people behind her. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"And _Alicia!_ How could you betray me and go to her!? Aren't we friends?" Massie asked angrily

"Hm…well I like to be on the winning side and Claire and I have been friends for all this time." Alicia said looking at Massie in the eye. Claire smirked in victory.

"_Ugh!_ Isaac go straight to Dylan's!" Massie barked at her driver

"Yes Massie. But what about Alicia and Kristen?" Isaac asked looking back.

"Just go. _Now!_" Massie said, "Oh yeah. I'll _defiantly _be at that concert. And I'll make sure Dylan comes too. Bye" Massie rolled up her window and fumed. Claire, Riley, Kristen, and Alicia giggled as they watched Isaac drive the car away.

"Ok girlies. Next stop BOCD." Riley said running to the car "Last one to the car has to kiss any guy our choice!" the girls ran for the car and slipped into their seats.

"Unfair! You know I can't run!" Alicia complained sitting down and taking a breath, "And plus I have a boyfriend!"

"Too bad. Now we get to choose who you have to kiss" Kristen said giggling. Alicia pouted in defeat.

"You have to kiss…Kemp." Claire said smiling, "Is he still a perv?"

"Yes! Come on guys…" Alicia sadly

"Don't worry. I'll tell Josh that you had to do it because you're slow." Riley said laughing. Alicia finally nodded her head. The girls arrived at school and Claire parked the car.

"Should we just hand out the invites now or at lunch?" Kristen asked getting out of the car

"We'll hand out the guys invites now and the rest later. 'Kay?" Claire said standing next to the girls.

"Got it." They said in unison. They spotted the guys by the school's fountain in front of the building.

"Found them!" Alicia said. Josh, Derrick, Cam, Plovert, and Kemp were sitting together probably talking about soccer. The girls walked over to them and stood in front of them.

"Woah! Hey babes! How can I help you fine ladies?" Kemp asked while the guys cracked up laughing.

Riley walked over to Josh and whispered in his ear, "Alicia was the slowest to the car so now she has to kiss Kemp. Don't get too jealous or mad at her."

Josh whispered back, "Why can't she just kiss _me_?"

"Get over it. You can get your kiss after him." Riley said and then turned back to the girls, "Alicia you can kiss him anytime now."

"Ew! Not in front of everybody!" Alicia said disgusted

"Too bad." Claire said and pushed Alicia so her lips crashed onto Kemp's. Kemp looked taken aback but soon recovered and kissed back. Alicia quickly broke free and sat on Josh's lap, trying to hid from the group.

"Thanks a lot.." Alicia muttered burying her face in Josh's chest. "That was gross." Everyone laughed at her.

"So all you guys wanted was for Alicia to kiss Kemp? Or was there something else?" Derrick asked

"We have something to give you." Claire said pulling out the invites and concert tickets with backstage passes.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go to Claire's concert next week." Riley said "If you do you also get back stage passes"

"Dude are you kidding me? Of course we'll go for our girl Claire's concert!" Derrick said jumping up and putting his arm around Claire. He pumped his fist into 

the air. "This will be so cool." Cam tensed a bit when Derrick put his arm around Claire. Claire sensing this decided to make him jealous and hug Derrick in thanks.

Riley handed out the backstage passes and tickets. "We also have invites to give you for the Halloween party we're going to be having. You better come and dress up good." Riley also handed out the invites to the party.

"Yup. We're going." The guys all took their stuff and crammed it inside their backpacks.

"Well we better get going. See you later!" Kristen said pulling the girls with them.

"Man this is going to be awesome!" Plovert said grinning

"Yeah…great." Cam mumbled staring after Claire.

"What's up with you? We're going to be going to a sold out concert for one of the hottest celebs ever and that's all you can say?" Kemp said staring at Cam oddly

"Is this about your ex?" Derrick asked

"No. Nothings wrong. Just drop it ok?" Cam said

"You're lying and it's pretty obvious" Josh said. Now everyone was staring at Cam.

"Dude you're with Massie. Get over it." Derrick said trying to comfort his friend in a boyish-manner.

"It's just that it's _Claire_ and seeing her everyday again is just weird now." Cam said looking at the water in the fountain

"You know you can't have two love lives. If you like Claire then you have to break up with Massie and go after Claire. Either way you just have to decide this on your own." Josh told Cam

"I think I'll…"

**Cliffy...xD. So does Cam break up with Massie? Even I don't know! I'm still not getting enough votes on my poll. So keep voting for your couple!**

**NEXT TIME:**

**-I'm skipping ahead for the concert.**

**-Are you FINALLY going to find out what Cam feels? (Only if you vote on the POLL!!)**

**I just realized...I'm sorry there's not a lot of Dylan for all you people who love her. I'll try to put her in the next chapter.**

**I 3 you!**

**xoxo,**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	9. Concert Time!

**OH MY GAWD! I FORGOT TO PUT THE DISCLAIMER!! I'M SORRY!!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS(EXCEPT RILEY) BELONG TO LISI HARRISON. THIS IS IN NO WAY PART OF THE BOOK.(UNLESS SHE WILL READ MY STORY AND DECIDE TO USE THE IDEA)**

BOCD

By the Fountain

Wednesday, October 6

8:05AM

"You'll what?" Derrick asked leaning in a bit waiting for Cam's answer

"I think I might…still love Claire…" Cam whispered really softly. He looked both sad and happy at the same time. Sad because he was still with Massie. Happy because if he still loves Claire, then he can try to go after her while she was in Westchester.

"Dude you know that if Massie hears this you're going to be in a huge mess right?"

"Yeah. She told me that if I dumped her for Claire then she would make my life living hell."

"Then what are you going to do?" Josh asked. Since Cam was a friend he would keep this gossip to himself. But then again…Nah.

"I'll decide what I'll do by the concert. Until then…I guess we'll just have to wait and see…" Cam looked down depressed

"It's okay, man. We won't tell. _Right?_" Kemp said looking straight at Josh accusingly.

Josh held his arms up in a I-didn't-do-anything matter. "Why are you looking at me? I'm not going to say anything." The guys laughed at him for this.

Cam knew he could trust his friends, even if one of them was a huge gossiper and so was his girlfriend…

* * *

BOCD

Girl's Second Floor Bathroom

Wednesday, October 6

8:08

Riley, Alicia, Claire, and Kristen stood in front of the mirrors of BOCD's second floor girl's bathroom. They were fixing their hair and adjusting their outfits.

"Ok how do I look?" Claire asked spinning in a circle once for the girls. She was wearing a coral blue and white striped polo from Ralph Lauren with faded black True Religion jeans. Her shoes were white and gold Juicy Couture sandals.

"Gorgeous." Riley said approvingly.

"I'd say you're a 9.6" Alicia said smiling. Kristen nodded her head in agreement.

Claire and Riley snickered. "You guys still rate each other?" Claire asked giggling

"Uh yeah?" Kristen said with 'duh' in her voice.

"Ladies, ladies," Riley said shaking her head "Rating people is _so_ 2 years ago. And I thought everyone knew that."

"Yeah! Of course we knew that! We were just joking around. Of course Claire looks hot in anything now, we all know that she doesn't have to be rated. Right Kris?" Alicia said nervously looking at Kristen.

"Yup. Claire works everything she wears so she has no reason to need rating." Kristen said giggling.

"What evs. Anywayz! Let's see everyone else's outfit." Claire said looking over Kristen. She was wearing a light green t-shirt from PacSun and washed out Sevens Jeans. Kristen had on a pair of lime Havananas flip flops.

"Cute Kristen. Love the jeans and shirt." Riley said smiling. Alicia and Claire nodded their heads. Riley had on a black graphic T from dELIAs with cassette tapes and white, tan, and blue Bermuda shorts. She had on Coach sandals.

"Riley, very casual. Nice." Alicia said gold clapping. Alicia wore a red shirt with Ralph Lauren written across her C-cups. She wore Seven's white capri's and Glenna Sandals.

"EhmyGawd Alicia! I love your wedges!! So cute!" Claire said giggling "Now we're perfect."

"Yup." Riley agreed

" Point." Alicia lifted her pointer finger

"Yeah." Kristen smiled.

"And for the concert you guys have to be at the loft by 4:00. 'Kay?" Claire said about to open the bathroom door.

"Got it." They all said together. Claire opened the door and they walked into the halls of Briarwood-Octavian Country Day High.

* * *

Claire and Riley's Loft

Claire's Bedroom

Friday, October 15

3:57PM

"Riley you better hurry up or we'll be leaving without you!" Claire called to her best friend. Kristen and Alicia were sitting on her bed reading different magazines.

"Gawd, calm down. I'm ready k?" Riley said appearing in the door way.

"Good now let's go. I don't wanna be late for sound check. Now MOVE!" Claire said shooing everyone out of the room. They exited the loft and slid inside Claire's black Lexus. Everyone buckled up and they drove to the concert arena. Claire's assistant, Melanie, greeted the girls at the door.

"Hello ladies. How are you? Riley! So good to see you again! Who are your friends?" Melanie asked

"Melanie, meet Kristen and Alicia. These were my best friends before I moved. Girls say hello to my assistant Melanie." Claire introduced them

"Okay now Claire honey, you have to get ready to do a run through of your songs and dances. You girls can just…do whatever you want." Melanie said bringing Claire to the stage.

"This is going to be a very interesting night" Kristen commented smiling

"You think _this_ is crazy? Wait until later tonight. She's _sold out._" Riley said giggling

"Too true. I can't wait to hear the boys and Massie and Dylan's reactions to her on stage." Alicia said joining the conversation.

"Let's go dance with her. I wanna be up on that stage tonight too. You guys wanna come up with me?" Riley asked taking a few steps forward.

"Totally!" Alicia and Kristen said and walked over to the stage with Riley.

**Pretty boring chapter...Next one I'll have a few surprises and singing. **

**NEXt TIME:**

**-Claire sings to her fans and her ex-friends/crush.**

**-Riley has a surprise for Claire.**

**-Did Cam make his decision?**

**I can't believe it. I'm having this so called "writer's block." I never knew it was real...oo**

**Oh yeah...SCHOOL'S OUT!! SUMMER 2008 IS HERE!! LOL My school was tee peed the night before school let out. xD**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	10. Show Time

**DISCLAIMER: THE PEOPLE ALL BELONG TO LISI HARRISON BESIDES RILEY, NICK JONAS, TAYLOR LAUNTER, CODY LINLEY, AND JESSE MCCARTNEY.**

* * *

Concert Hall

Friday, October 15

5:45PM

Massie, Dylan, Cam, Derrick, Josh, Kemp, and Plovert all came to Claire's concert together. They would be sitting in the front row.

"Woah! Look at all the people here! I've been to concerts, but none of them were as packed as this one!" Kemp said high-fiving Plovert

"Ehmygawd! This place looks so cool!" Dylan said earning a nudge from Massie "I mean this place is totally lame. Just like Claire to have a concert here. You know what? I'm going to go get some popcorn. Anyone wanna come with?"

"I'll go!" Kemp and Plovert volunteered. The three of them walked over to the popcorn stand. Massie, Derrick, Josh, and Cam were still standing there trying to find their seats.

"Hey Mass, think I found them…" Cam said staring at a bunch of seats with their names on it.

"Oh. Right. I knew that." Massie said ripping off the piece of paper and sitting down. The boys followed.

"Hey Block, if you read the paper it says that you can go backstage before the concert starts." Derrick said looking at the paper.

"I wanna go! D come with! Let's check out all the hotties backstage!" Josh said getting up

"What are you so happy about? You're with Alicia" Cam said laughing.

"Yeah, but then I can also see her back there! You comin'?"

"Of course! I would never miss out on an opportunity to see hot babes! And plus they're backstage." Derrick and Josh left the seats and started to look for a door that leads to the backstage.

"You okay Massie? You are really quiet." Cam said taking his girlfriend's hand.

"I'm fine. I'm just excited to see Claire on stage." Massie lied. The truth was that she hated Claire getting all the attention. She wanted to be the one who's on the covers of magazines, the one who gets sold out shows, the one who parties with celebs all the time.

* * *

Concert Hall

Backstage

Friday, October 15

5: 56PM

"Claireee! Look who's here to visit you!!" Riley said appearing out of a room with Nick Jonas, Cody Linley, Taylor Launter, and Jesse McCartney.

"Ehmy_GAWD!_ Hey guys! What are you doing here??" Claire asked hugging each guy.

"Riley invited us. She told us you were having a concert and here we are" Cody said smiling

Claire whispered to Riley, "Seriously, why did you invite them?"

Riley whispered back, "I got tired of all these lame guys in Westchester. I need some excitement" The girls laughed

"What's so funny?" Nick asked

"Nothing, nothing." Claire said shaking her head. Just then two guys approached the group.

"Yeah…sure…" Jesse said grinning at Claire

"Hey Claire! Me and Josh just wanted to say good luck tonight." Derrick said putting his arm around Claire for a hug. She returned it smiling.

"Thanks guys. Do you know where Kristen and Alicia went? I have some people they might wanna meet." Claire said letting go of Derrick.He shrugged.

"Dunno. They might be sitting with Cam and Massie already."

"They actually came? Wow. Perfect." Claire said

"Ms. Lyons your on in 5." A stage lady said.

"Sorry guys but I have to have you sit in your seats. We can talk after the show"

"Aw…do we have to?..." Taylor said giving Claire a hug.

"Yes. We'll talk later." Claire said giving Taylor a quick squeeze before they left. "Ok Riley where are Alicia and Kristen?"

"I think that they might be in a dressing room." Riley said unknowingly

"Just get them here fast because we're on soon. And for my second song is when you guys come in. Derrick, Josh I'll talk to you guys later. 'Kay?" Claire said getting ready for the concert

"Fine…" Derrick and Josh said and went back to their seats.

"**HERE IN NEW YORK CITY WE HAVE THE CLAIRE LYONS PERFORMING! SHE WILL BE STAYING HERE IN WESTCHESTER FOR A WHILE. NOW LET US WELCOME CLAIRE!!"** the announcer guy said.

"Show time." Claire said and walked out on the stage.

* * *

**AND SO THE CONCERT BEGINS! Any guesses on what songs she's going to sing? And EHMYGAWD. THE GUYS WHO SHOWED UP TO HER CONCERT ARE HAWWWTTTTTTT. To the enth power. xD**

**NEXT TIME:**

**-Claire sings.**

**-Jealousy rises**

**-Breakups and Make ups?**

**Ok I can't resist...Did you know...THAT TAYLOR LAUNTER IS THE WEREWOLF STUD MUFFIN? LOL He's going to be playing Jacob Black in the Twilight movie coming out on December 12.**

**Don't forget to review!! I heart you! 33333333**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	11. Forever Isn't As Long As It Used To Be

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES RILEY. EVERYONE ELSE BELONGS TO LISI HARRISON OR THEMSELVES. I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC. THEY ARE FROM THE TALENTED ARTISTS WHO WROTE THEM.**

* * *

Concert Hall

On Stage

Friday, October 15

6:03PM

Claire walked out on the stage smiling. She was wearing a navy blue tank top with sequences and diamonds on the part that covers her chest. With her top she had on denim short shorts and black and blue Converse.

"Hey everybody! How are you tonight!" Claire asked the crowd. She had a wireless mic connected to her shirt. They all screamed. "Ok for my first song I'm gonna sing something new I wrote just for you! It was inspired by someone who is in this room right now. They know who they are." The music started to play and Claire tapped her foot.

_Here's the thing we started out friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since you been gone._

_You dedicated, you took the time._

_It wasn't long 'till I called you mine_

_Yeah,yeah_

_Since you been gone._

Cam's one blue eye and green eye widened. He could tell this song was about him and Claire.

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I pictured me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone,_

_I can breathe for the first time._

_I'm so movin' on. Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you. Now I get_

_What I want._

_Since you been gone._

Claire looked straight at Cam to make sure he was listening to the lyrics. He looked shocked so she took it that it was about him. She looked back into the crowd and continued.

_How can I put it? You put me on._

_I even fell for the stupid love song._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Since you been gone_

_How come I never hear you say "I just wanna be with you"_

_I guess you never felt that way,_

_But since you been gone._

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah._

_Thanks to you,_

_Now I get what I want._

_Since you been gone_

_You had your chance blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind._

_Shut your mouth I just won't take it._

_Again and again and again._

Claire was moving around dancing on the stage. Alicia, Kristen, and Riley were acting as back up dancers, along with 3 other guys.

_Since you been gone(since you been gone)_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you(thanks to you)_

_Now I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on _

_Yeah, yeah._

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know)_

_That I get_

_What I want_

_Since you've been gone._

_Since you've been gone._

_Since you've been gone…_

Claire finished the song by striking a pose. There were cheers erupting from everyone in the audience, except Massie and Cam. Massie was just staring at Claire enviously. Cam looked away thinking over the lyrics. He knew it was about him. She knew it was about him. But who else knew it was about him? He sighed. He had to do it. And he had to do it now.

"Hey Mass wanna go with me to get a drink?" Cam yelled over the noise

"Yeah sure!" Massie said and the two left their seats to get out of the noise for a bit. I have to tell her now, Cam thought, or it'll be too late. Gah! This is going to be too hard!

Cam and Massie stood outside of the concert by the snack stand. It was a lot quieter here.

"Want anything?" Cam asked Massie

"Nah. I don't like eating food from public places that have evil crazy singers here." Massie said giggling. Cam stiffened

"Uh…Massie we have to talk…" Cam said looking away. Massie's amber eyes widened. She knew that the only reasons that you would need to say the words "we have to talk" were either because: A.) They were going to break up, or B.) Because they wanted to get back together. Since they were already together she knew he wanted to break up.

"Are you breaking up with _me?_" Massie said bitterly. She glared at him

"Well…kinda…"

"No way. There is no way you can break up with _the_ Massie Block. _I_ am the one who is supposed to break up with you. Not the other way around."

"It looks like I'm the one breaking up with you, so I'm sorry. I just…like another girl."

"Who? If it's Claire I swear I'm gonna-"

"Chill out Massie. All that you need to know is that we aren't dating anymore. I'm really sorry Mass'" Cam said looking Massie in the eye. Massie thought that tears were about to spill. No one has seen her cry. _Ever._

"You know what? Just-Just stay away from me. Got it?" Massie said stomping outside while taking out her cell phone. She dialed Isaac's number so he could pick her up. Cam sighed. He walked back to his seat to find his friends staring at him confused.

"What?" he asked looking at them

"Where's Massie?" Dylan asked concerned

"Don't worry. She went home…"

"You did it didn't you?" Derrick asked. Him and Josh leaned in a bit closer

"Yeah…She didn't handle it as I thought, but it got through to her." Cam said

"**Hey y'all! I'm going to be closing the night by singing one of my older songs. This one came out with my first album. Sing along if you know the words!" **Claire said and sat down. Alicia, Riley, and Kristen sat next to her along with the other dancers.

_You took my hand _

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh-huh, That's right_

_I took your words_

_In everything you said to me_

_Yeah huh, that's right_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

'_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better 'cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

I can't tell…is this song supposed to be about me too? Cam thought. Well this is one of her older songs, but I don't know.

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no, no, no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_

'_fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

'_Cause you said forever_

_And ever, Who knew?_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again (Until we)_

_(Until we meet again)_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

_Is someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them all out_

'_Cause they're all wrong_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes it harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling, Who knew_

_My darling (my darling)_

_Who knew_

_My darling, I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who knew (who knew)_

Claire stood up and bowed. "Thank you New York! Love you guys! Good night everybody!" Claire waved to the crowd one last time and left the stage. Kristen, Riley, and Alicia looked a little sweaty.

"Dude that was awesome!" Riley said smiling and jumping around

"I know! I can't believe you get to do that all the time!" Kristen said grabbing a bottle of water

"Point. Those stage lights are hot." Alicia said

"Like me!" Clair giggled. All the girls laughed. Suddenly Taylor Lautner, Cody Linley, Jesse McCartney, Nick Jonas, and the Briarwood boys and Dylan approached the girls.

"Claire you were awesome!" Derrick said lifting his palm for a high five. Claire high fived him laughing.

"Thanks D. You guys up for an after party at our place?" Claire asked.

"I'm in. If it's for my girl than I'm defiantly going." Taylor said putting his toned arm around Claire. Cam tried to ignore it but it was hard for him. I mean he just dumped Massie Block, trying to get a chance with Claire and then some celebrity comes out and says that Claire is his girl? Too much drama. Everyone else agreed to come. They all left the concert hall to wait outside for the limo.

"Oh yeah where's your girlfriend Cam?" Claire asked looking at her ex.

"Um…" Cam started.

"They broke up." Josh stated bluntly. Everyone except Josh, Derrick, Cam, and the **hot** celebs couldn't believe it.

"What the hell Cam!? You guys go out for like 3 years and then you just dump her? Is that why she left early? You dumped her here? At a concert of all places??" Dylan asked angry. Who wouldn't be angry if one of their best friends just got dumped while everyone else was having fun. And plus he only dumped Claire for Cam.

Way too much drama for teenagers…

**Hiiiii!! Did you like the chappy? If you didn't I'm going to be really sad because I worked on it all day...**

**NEXT TIME: **

**-What will Cam do to get Claire back?**

**-Does Claire like Cam, or one of the hot celebs?**

**-What happens at the after party?**

**Thanks and review please. I heart you guys!! 333333333**

**xoxo,**

**XxPrincessAixX**

**PS: Do my hearts turn out right? Just askin'**


	12. The After Party

Claire and Riley's Loft

Living Room

Friday, October 15

9:46PM

Everyone one was talking and mingling with each other. Cam, Derrick, and Josh were talking with Nick about their favorite sports and what they thought about the concert. Claire, Riley, Kristen, Plovert, and Taylor were talking about random celebrity gossip. Kemp, Jesse, Alicia and Dylan were cracking jokes here and there. Claire was getting bored so she decided to ask her crowd if they wanted to play a game. They all agreed and sat in a circle in the living room. The order went Claire, Riley, Josh, Alicia, Cam, Derrick, Kristen, Cody, Taylor, Kemp, Plovert, Dylan, and Jesse.

"So what are we playing?" Riley asked resting her chin on her hand.

"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Kemp said jumping up and down.

"Ugh…let's not."

"Come on!! It's not going to be that bad. You could always get me." Kemp said scooting closer to Riley. She pretended to barf on the side and everyone cracked up laughing.

"I don't mind playing.." Claire said giggling. Everyone finally agreed to play spin the bottle.

"Who's going first?" Derrick asked

"I'll go!" Kemp, the perv, volunteered.

"I'll go first." Claire said and got up to spin the bottle.

"Wait! Before you start let's add a twist to the game" Josh said smirking.

"Oh and what would that be?" Alicia asked batting her eyelashes

"It'll be a mix of spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven."

"No way dude! Seven minutes isn't nearly enough!" Derrick said laughing.

"Ok the most I will go into a closet with some perv would have to be 15 minutes. Take it or leave it" Riley said thinking about who she would want to get. It defiantly can't be a BOCD boy, she thought. One of the hot celebs will be perf.

"TAKE IT!" All the guys in the room shouted at once. The girls all burst out laughing but agreed to do it anyways.

"Now am I allowed to spin the bottle?" Claire asked still giggling

"Yes." Cam said sighing. Please be me, please be me! Cam thought to himself

The bottle spun about 10 times before it landed….

On Taylor. The Taylor Lautner was going to be in a room with _me_ Claire Lyons. For 15 minutes. Claire thought in shock. Cam's shoulders dropped at the thought of Claire and Taylor in a closet together. It wasn't fair. Taylor laughed at Claire's shock-filled face and got up. He led her into the closet, which Riley locked just in case.

"So…" Claire said looking down.

"So…" Taylor repeated taking a step towards Claire. Her cheeks flushed. She's been with hot celebs before but _come awn!_ Being this close in a locked room? What could possibly happen? Taylor lifted Claire's chin up and leaned forward. She started to go on her tippy toes to reach his height. She leaned forward and they started to kiss for about 2 minutes before they needed air. 

Claire smiled at him with her beet red face and iPod white teeth. He smiled back and leaned forward again. This went on until Riley finally opened the door.

"Times up love birds!" Riley said giggling.

Claire and Taylor sighed but left the closet and returned to their seats.

"Who spins next?" Claire asked.

"Riley should!" Plovert said grinning. She groaned but spun it anyway. It landed on Nick. They walked into the closet together and this time Claire locked it. But she didn't move from her spot by the door. She leaned her ear closer so she could hear if they were talking.

"I wanna hear!" Alicia said walking over. Josh followed and the couple put their ear against the door.

"You guys are such snoops. Listening in on private stuff. Pfft. Weirdos" Derrick said even though he wanted to know what they were saying too. Claire told him to be quiet so she could hear better. They were talking about some movie, but then it went silent.

"Ohhh." Claire said smiling.

"Dude, back away from the door and tell them that times up." Jesse said while texting someone. Claire sighed but agreed. She unlocked the door and opened it wide enough for everybody to see. They all burst out laughing. Riley and Cam were making out with each other and there was absolutely NO space between them. Notta. None.

For the rest of the game this is who had to go together:

-Kristen and Cody

-Alicia and Josh

-Dylan and Plovert

-Cam and Claire(but if was all silence since they were just sitting in the room doing nothing)

-Derrick and Alicia(they didn't do anything since Alicia was with Josh and Josh was Derrick's friend)

-Jesse and Kristen(who knows what they didWINKWINK)

Everyone went home around 12. Riley and Claire immediately fell on their beds fast asleep. They had an amazing night. Riley and Claire knew that it was going to be all over school Monday about the party and the concert.

Claire didn't fall asleep until she got her feelings straight. So what if Cam broke up with Massie? So what if they just sat there in the closet together? She doesn't like him still. She's over him….At least she thinks she is.

**I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE! I didn't know that I would actually experience writer's block. --. I won't be updating for a few days so...yeah. I'm going on vacation.**

**NEXT TIME: **

**-What will Massie do now after her break up?**

**-Claire FINALLY decides on who she likes.**

**-The Halloween party is coming soon...**

**Thanks for everything guys! I heart you!**

**xoxo,**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	13. Finally Hearing People's Feelings, Eh?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CLIQUE CHARACTERS OR HOT CELEBS. THE MUSIC BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL ARTISTS.**

Fisher Residence

Cam's Bedroom

Saturday, October 16

4:32PM

Cam laid on his bed thinking about the concert and the party. It was pretty obvious that Cam was still in love with Claire, but he always lost his chance to talk to her. It's official, he thought, my life sucks.

He remembered how Alicia, Josh, and Riley listened in on Claire's 15 minutes in heaven game.

_**Flashback**_

_Alicia, Riley, and Josh had their ears pressed up against the door. They were trying to listen in on the game, but there were no noises. It finally clicked to them that they were making out. _

_"How much time left?" Cam groaned. He couldn't stand it that the girl he loved was in a closet making out with some hot celebrity._

_"Dude, it's only been like 5 minutes." Derrick said patting Cam's shoulder._

_"Are you serious? It feels like it's been forever! Gawd! How long can this last?"_

_"Just chill. You'll get your chance with her. Trust me." Plovert said assuring his friend. He whispered something to Kemp, who whispered something to Derrick, which made Josh wanna know what they were talking about so Derrick whispered something to Josh. Josh whispered something back to Derrick and he nodded his head._

_Josh went around the room whispering something to Cody, Nick, and Jesse who were talking about which girl they would want. The laughed at what Josh told them but nodded their heads in agreement. _

_"What?" Cam asked when they looked over to him and laughed._

_"You'll see…" Derrick said smirking. When Claire and Taylor came out they had pink cheeks. After Riley and Cody came out of the closet Cam spun the bottle. While it was spinning everyone backed away from the circle along with Riley and Kristen. They didn't tell Alicia because she would've spilled to Claire what the were going to do in a heart beat._

_"I hate you guys…" Claire grumbled as the bottle landed on Claire's right. She was about to move back too but Riley quickly moved the bottle so it faced Claire. "That's so unfair!"_

_Cam glared at everybody. The guys started to laugh again. So that was their plan, Cam thought, I actually don't mind it._

_Cam and Claire got up and went into the closet. Claire sat down on the floor with her back against the wall. She wouldn't look at Cam. _

_"Uh…Claire about the-" Cam started_

_"Don't even start." Claire said glaring at Cam with her icy blue eyes._

_**End Flashback**_

Cam grumbled. This is so unfair. She won't even let me talk to her. I'll make her talk to me one way or another. I just have to.

* * *

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Saturday, October 16

5:08PM

Massie Block laid on her bed. Her iHome was blasting the song "No Air" by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown.

"_Ughh! _Bean how could Cam dump _me?_ I mean come on I'm way better than Claire or Riley or any other girls like them!" Massie vented to her dog Bean, who happened to be a very good listener. "I can't believe it! It's so not fair! And then I have to face them again at school on Monday. And what will they do? _Make fun of me for getting dumped and leaving the concert early!_" Massie fumed

The song changed to That Girl/Guy by David Choi. (This is the girl's version though: link)

_I don't need that guy by my side_

_I don't need that guy in my life_

_I don't wanna talk it out_

Ugh. This music is so depressing, Massie thought. I just hope it will help me get over all this…

Riley and Claire's Loft

Claire's Room

Saturday, October 16

5:25PM

"Dude that was so much fun last night!" Claire said popping a fruit snack in her mouth. They were kinda like gummies but healthier, sort of.

"I know! That kiss with Cody was ah-mazing!" Riley exclaimed bouncing on Claire's bed

"Hm…I better watch out if I were you. I saw Kristen's face go down when the bottle landed on him. I think she likes him"

"Ohh…Don't worry. I'll back off. So how was your kiss with Mr. Hottie?"

"Awesome! He's the coolest guy ever! He's tall, has abs, and is a movie star! What more can a girl ask for?" Claire said. Riley looked down a bit. "OMG! Do you like him??"

"What?- No! Pft..No! What are you talking about?" Riley said trying to hide her blush

"Riley sweetie, you may be an award winning actress but I can still that you like him."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Riley said looking away stubbornly

"Come awn! You can tell me anything! I'm your best friend! Pinky swear!" Claire said holding out her pinky. Riley linked hers with Claire

"Ok so I do like him…big whoop!" Riley said sarcastically twirling her pointer finger in an I-don't-care matter.

"Don't worry I can keep secrets." Claire said smiling reassuringly

"Of course you can! I wouldn't be pinky swearing if I knew you couldn't keep one." Claire smiled at Riley's trust in her. "Soooo..."

"So what?" Claire asked confused

"Who does Claire like?" Riley asked

"Uh..."

"Hm? What was that? I can't hear you"

"I like...I'm not saying.."

"Oh come awn! I just told you who I liked! I'll pinky swear not to tell!" Riley said putting her pinky up and putting on a puppy dog face

"Ger. Fine. I like...Cam." Claire said hooking pinkies.

"EHMEHGAWD! YAY! NOW YOU TWO CAN FINALLY BE TOGETHER!" Riley said jumping up and down

"Yeah, yeah. But hey I like playing hard to get." Claire said smirking

"Hm..very fun. Either way it's pretty sure he likes you. He broke up with Massie for you I bet." Riley said grinning

"Yeah, yeah. Whatevs. I'm going to go get some food…I'm HUNG-REH!" Claire said giggling

"Ditto. I'm coming with for sure." Riley said and the two girls left her room for food.

**Hihi! I'm sooooo sorry for the slow update!! I've been so side tracked. And plus I was on vacation. This chapter is pretty much a filler. But don't worry. There'll be more in the next one for sure..**

**NEXT TIME!:**

**-I feel like putting the Halloween Party next time...so all the drama there.**

**Please review!! I heart you!!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**

* * *


	14. Halloween PartyPart 1

**Author's Note: The party is going to be written in two part , just so you guys know. And I'm thinking of making a new fanfiction.**

Hotel

Ballroom

October 30

5:45PM

The girls were going crazy over this party. They were running around the ballroom trying to finish up last minute items. The ballroom looked gorgeous. Claire was trying to make sure everything was in place, Riley was making sure the DJ had the playlist of songs for the party, Alicia was throwing black and orange balloons everywhere for the Halloween theme, and Kristen was fixing the food table.

"Ok girls let's see how we've done" Claire said stepping under the balloon arch by the front doors.

"Ehmygawd! This place is perfect!" Kristen screeched

"Time to check our costumes" Riley said walking over to the doors with Alicia

"Me first!" Alicia said striking a pose. She was dressed as a punk fairy. She had a pink dress with black chains and straps around, fish net stockings, and beautiful wings.

"Alicia looks as stunning as ever" Claire said smiling. Claire had on a sexy school girl outfit. She had a black cardigan, pink plaid mini skirt, and white knee high socks. Her hair was in two pigtails that were curled at the bottom.

"Wow Claire…you seem to have out done yourself with this costume." Riley complimented. Riley's costume was…well herself. She's supposed to be a famous 

actor so she chose herself. Riley wore a black dress that was just above the knee. The dress had spiders in orange stitch along the hem. Her hair was up in a high pony with a few strands of hair on the side.

"Riley…who are you supposed to be?" Kristin asked.

"A famous movie star named…RILEY!" Riley said giggling.

"Nice." Kristin said laughing. She was wearing witch costume that had a black mini ruffled skirt. Her top was a white and black striped tank top. Her socks were also striped but her right leg was white and black and her left leg was orange and purple. Kristin wore a cute witches hat on top of her blond hair.

"Heart the costume Kris." Alicia said giving a thumbs up.

"Ok girls the party is about to start. Are we all set??" Claire asked looking around

"Done"

"Done

"And Done." The doors flew open and tons of teens came through the doors. The girls greeted them while the DJ put on music. Josh, Cam, and Derrick came up to the girls.

"Hello ladies!" Josh said putting his arm around Alicia's waist trying to act smooth.

"This place looks tight" Derrick yelled over the loud music.

"I know right?" Alicia said grinning. Cam looked at Claire but she was texting on her cell phone. Riley looked over her shoulder to see who she was texting but she moved the phone so she couldn't see.

"Who are you texting? I mean it's like a party! You should be dancing not texting" Riley exclaimed trying to take her phone.

"Hold on…you'll see…"Claire said smirking. Riley raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "Let's dance!"

The group rushed onto the dance floor as Damaged by Danity Kane was playing. Alicia and Josh were dancing together. Kristin found a hot guy to dance with. Riley and Claire were dancing together but Cam and Derrick interrupted.

"Claire wanna dance? Please?" Cam asked giving the puppy dog pout. She couldn't refuse to his cute face.

"Ok, ok. Fine. But just this one time." Claire said smiling and dancing with Cam. Nothing was going to ruin tonight. Riley and Derrick decided to dance together as the next song came on. It was Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.

_'Of course it just had to be a slow song'_ Claire thought. Cam looked at Claire and held out his hand asking if she wanted to dance to it. He kept the face that Claire wouldn't refuse.

Cam put his arms around Claire's waist and Claire hooked her arms around Cam's neck. They swayed with the music.

Massie watched from a distance glaring at the two. _'Why won't anyone ask me to dance? Ughh it's so unfair! I am not going to lose to Kuh-laire!'_ Massie thought. Dylan was sitting next to her trying to calm down. Massie was dressed as a cute pirate. Her white and red skirt reached her knees and her black tank top and cardigan went perfect with her hair. Her hair had a red streak in it and was down.

Dylan wore an army girl costume. Her camoflauge dress reached above her knee and she had black army boots on. Her hair was straight and had an army cap on top.

Kemp walked over to Massie and Dylan and asked Dylan if she wanted to dance.

"Sure." Dylan said her face lighting up. She walked onto the dance floor and started to dance with Kemp. _'Even Dylan can get someone to ask her to dance'_ Massie whined in her head. Derrick walked up to her.

"Derrick? What are you doing here?" Massie asked looking at the boy in front of her.

"Well Block, I was wondering if you wanted to dance…" he said looking away.

"Sure." Massie got up and walked with Derrick to the dance floor.

Claire and Riley walked onto the stage.

"Hey guys! Hows the party!?" Riley asked through the mic. Everyone cheered. "Good because we are going to be having our first performer of the night, My Chemical Romance!" they started to play I'm not Okay.

Everyone was dancing now and after the song Claire took the mic. Kristin, Riley, and Alicia were on the stage with her now.

"Ok everyone I have a little surprise for two of my best friends…and you guys of course! Guys come on out!" Claire said. Cody Linley and Taylor Lautner came out from behind the stage and waved to the crowd.

Riley gasped. "Damn you Claire." She muttered.

"Your welcome." Claire said smiling. "Now it's time to get this party started!" The music started up again and everyone started dancing.

"So Claire are you going to finally go looking for Cam?" Riley asked raising her eyebrows

"Yeah, I'm tired of playing hard to get. It's really hard" Claire said smiling. She got off the stage and started scanning the room. She finally found him by the punch bowl. She could only see his back though. She wanted to see his face as she approached him so she made a half circle around people to get to him. But when she got closer her face fell. There with him was Olivia. She was kissing him. And it 

didn't look like he was going to reject. When they pulled away Cam saw Claire's torn face. She took a step back. Then another. And another. She ran out of the ballroom as fast as she could. Claire heard Cam's voice calling after her, but she ignored it.

She ran, and ran. She hoped no one noticed her leave. So much for Cam still loving her…

**I am sorry I haven't been updating...I've been kinda distracted by other fanfics and stories. I was reading this one story on Quizilla and I LOVED IT! Here's the link: /stories/6969887/-for-every-girl-who-thinks-shes-met-her-prince-well-i-haveliteraly-and-he-has-a-secret-prolouge **

**I'm thinking of making a Summerland and Highschool Musical crossover. Blech I'll have to find the time to write all of this stuff...**

**Next time:**

**-Part 2 of the Halloween party!**

**Kay I heart all of you!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	15. Halloween Party part 2

**A/N: HEADS UP. THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA MUSHY. HERE'S PART 2 OF THE HALLOWEEN PARTY!! **

Hotel

Hallway

October 3

6:25

Claire slid her back down the wall of an empty hallway. She let her tears escape her eyes. They felt hot and heavy against her face. She thought he still loved her. Boy was she wrong.

_'Why?' _She asked herself _'Why did I get my hopes up? Why doesn't he love me anymore? WHY DO I STILL LOVE HIM?_ _What is wrong with me??'_ She doesn't know how long she sat there crying. Claire finally forced her tears to stop coming and stood up. Her make-up was probably a mess, her costume was probably wrinkled. Claire didn't care.

_'I have to be strong. He's just one bo-'_ Her thoughts were stopped when she smelt a familiar scent. Where is he?

"Claire…" Cam's sweet velvety voice came from behind her. Claire gasped and turned around. Her facial expression turned icy.

"What do you want?" Claire hissed

"Look about what you saw-"

"Save it. Go back to Olivia for all I care. I mean, she's way pretty-" Claire was cut off by Cam kissing her on the lips silencing her. She pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she asked staring at Cam wide eyed

"I'm here to tell you I'm sorry. And that my feelings for you never changed. Not when I was with Olivia, and not when I was with Massie. I always loved you." Cam said with sincerity. Claire could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. Cam wiped them away with his thumb and kissed her cheek.

"You really loved me?..." Claire asked unsure looking down

"More than you could imagine." The couple leaned in to each other and kissed.

They pulled apart and joined hands. They walked back to the ballroom happier than ever.

Hotel

Ballroom

October 30

6:45

Massie and Derrick sat down at a table after dancing.

"Wow, Block, do you know how tiring it is for dancing for so long without stopping?" Derrick asked looking at the girl sitting next to him.

"Derrington, it's just dancing. It's not it like…playing soccer for 3 hours straight." Massie said looking back at Derrick. She blushed as she saw him staring at her.

"True but it's still tiring." Derrick said grinning.

_'What am I doing? Me and Derrington are just frie-WOAH! Did I just call him DERRINGTON again!? Something is seriously wrong with me…' _Massie thought spacing. Derrick waved a hand in front of her face.

"Block?...Hello? Anybody there?" Massie snapped back to reality. She noticed how close his face was to hers. She started to lean in a bit. As they were only an inch apart both pulled away.

"So wanna get some punch?" Massie asked nervously looking away blushing.

"Yeah, punch sounds good" Derrick said rubbing the back of his head. The two teenagers walked together to the punch bowl.

Claire and Cam walked through the doors together. Riley immediately noticed them. Her face brightened up and she started to jump up and down. Riley ran over to the new, old couple.

"EHMYGAWD! YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" Riley said still jumping

"Riley sweetie, calm down." Claire said smiling. Riley stopped jumping and stared calmly at Claire. Her face scrunched up.

"Claire what happen to your make-up?? Ugh..your mascara is all messed up on your face! Come on we have to fix this!"Riley said taking Claire's arm an dragging her away "Don't worry pretty boy. We'll her back in no time!" Riley said looking at Cam. He nodded slowly confused.

"Alicia! Kristen! Emergency!" Riley called over to the two girls who were talking to their crushes and boyfriend." (Crush: Kristen and Cody. Boyfriend: Alicia and Josh)

Alicia and Kristen looked over at Riley and Claire. They saw Claire's make-up and immediately excused themselves from the group.

"What happened to you??" Kristin asked Claire while they were in the bathroom.

Claire took out her make-up bag while saying "Well…me and Cam made up…"

"EH"

"MY"

"GAWD!!" Alicia and Kristin said together.

"I'm soooo happy for you guys! I knew this would happen soon!" Alicia said grinning at Claire.

"Yeah…but before we made up…I saw him. With Olivia. They were making out."

"Aw..poor thing.." Riley said rubbing Claire's back. Claire washed off the make-up on her face.

"I'm pretty sure no one saw me run out of the room crying…And then after a little bit Cam came."

"Drama…I heart it!" Alicia said

"Anyways…he told me he still loved me even though he was with Olivia and Massie. It was so sweet. And of course I still loved him." Claire said taking a breath "And then we walked back into the ballroom, Riley noticed us, and here we are now. In a bathroom"

"I'm so glad you two are together now! It's been like ages since he's been really happy." Kristin said smiling. Claire put on her mascara and lip gloss.

"Really? He seemed happy…" Claire said getting her eye liner out.

"Yeah. And did you guys see Massie?? She was dancing with Derrick. THE Derrick Harrington! Can you believe it??" Alicia asked looking at her friends. Riley, Kristin, and Claire stared at Alicia in awe.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS??" They all asked in unision

"Positive. And then as I was walking with Kristin towards you guys I saw them only an inch apart. But then they pulled away." Alicia informed

"Talk about AWKWARD!" Claire giggled. The girls nodded their heads in agreement. " Ok how do I look?" Claire asked

"Perf. Let's go. I've got a tall guy with dark hair waiting for me." Riley said smiling at Claire.

"And I have a hot actor wondering where I am" Kristin said

"What?...Well at least I have Josh!" Alicia said grinning.

"K I'm done." Claire said opening the door.

The rest of the night was perfect. Riley and Taylor hung out together and started to go out. They made tons of people jealous by just holding hands and laughing with each other.

Cam and Claire were just like before. Surprisingly Cam had a bag of gummies for Claire. They were defiantly perfect for each other. Let's just hope it's not Lake Placid all over again.

Cody and Kristin were dancing together the whole night. They seemed really into each other. Alicia and Josh were trying to get the scoop on the new couples to feed their hunger for gossip.

"Ehmygawd! Look at Dylan and Plovert! They look so happy together!" Alicia pointed out looking at the couple dancing.

"New couple. Dylan and Plovert…Dylovert? Plovan?" Oh well. We'll think of something" Josh joked laughing.

"They may be a new couple but we're still the cutest couple" Alicia said kissing Josh on the cheek.

Everyone went home shortly after. It seemed like Halloween for them wasn't just a party. It was like a special night to bring them together. Did you ever expect that to come out of a night filled with ghosts and monsters?

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! FORGIVE ME FOR UPDATING SO SLOWLY! I can't believe I'm actually having writer's block. .**

**Message me on some things you want to happen for the next chapter. I'll be sure to add some in!!**

**I heart y'all!!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	16. Important

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in forever but I have my reasons. I'm sorry to say that I've lost interest in writing fanfictions. I'm either too busy or too lazy to write them now. I'm soooo sorry. Thank you to all your favs, alerts, and reviews. If anyone wants to cowrite any of my stories please message me and I'll be sure to get back to you. I might update the story every once and a while or just finish one story or your choice. I'll put a poll in my profile to see which one you guys want me to finish.

Thanks once again for everything you guys have done.

Xoxo

XxPrincessAixX


End file.
